wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Grace
Grace is another city angel from the Fallen City series. Allen Walker recruits her into the Escape Crew after Harry catches her eavesdropping on their plans of escape. Appearance and Personality Appearance Grace is tiny with short brown hair and matching brown eyes. Just like all of the angels in the city and tower, she is so skinny that her bones can be seen through her skin. Personality Grace appears to have a hard time trusting anyone. This might be due to the abuse that she suffered as a child. She keeps to herself as she tries to survive in the city. Grace will fight to keep those around her from asking too many questions about her past and motives. Back Story In "Grace" in War Stories, it is hinted that she grew up in an abusive home. She snapped one night and killed her family. It is implied that she was with another female angel before she joined the Escape Crew. Grace didn't enjoy being with this woman, but didn't have much of a choice at the time because she needed to survive. They would go out and pick up supplies to help them survive in the city. Grace eventually escaped and hid out in the hotel that Harry and his gang were in until she was caught by them. Storyline History Weeping Angel Harry finds her after he catches her ease-dropping on the Escape Crew's plan to get out of the City. Grace says that she knows a faster way to get through the seventh circle. Allen recruits her into their group. On the first night of escape, everyone except for Allen falls victim to the nightly mental pain in the city. He reaches out to Grace and tells her that he remembers a tree that he saw when he was first taken to the Tower. She asks why Allen doesn't feel the same pain, but he doesn't know. However, Grace notices that her pain is lessened when she is touching Allen. He lets her hang onto him for the first of the night. In the season finale, Grace suggests that the crew do some mountain climbing to beat an oncoming storm. After a short, they all begin crossing the mountain. However, a strong wind knocks them all off into the seventh circle, scattering them all out. We Live a Dying Dream Kit and Grace end up ended up the west side of the middle ring in the seventh circle of the City. She landed on Kit's face. He commented on her have a bony bottom and she hit him the ribs. However, they couldn't stay long and she leads him away to safety. Judas Grace and Kit are walking through the emptiness, looking for the rest of their party. She tells him to go ahead and ask her his questions about her. So, Kit asks Grace she doing in the closet of the hotel when their party was planning to escape. Turns out, she was hiding from somebody, but not Tate. Grace is too embarrassing say who. Suddenly, she senses the cleaners coming and forces Kit into the sand with her. She kisses him to help him breathe through the twelve hours of hiding. Grace later sees Kit crying in his sleep. Kit still tries to ask her questions, but she won't tell her anything about herself. In the season finale, Grace doesn't understand why she keeps shutting Kit out, but decides to keep him close to save him from Tate. Both she and Kit begin to remember how this mess all started. War Stories Grace waits for Kit to wake up. She notices him crying and is worried when he brushes it off and starts to walk off without her. Later, Kit tried to get to know her more, but Grace pushes him away and has a mini-breakdown. Red Bones Grace sees a dying black horse in the sky and is crept out. Kit had to pull her along to keep going. Relationships Kit Main Article: Kit Grace ends up with Kit when the Escape Crew ends up getting separated from each other during the storm on the mountain in the inner ring of the seventh circle. He asks why she was hiding in the closet while they were planning their escape and she was hiding from somebody, but won't say who. Grace then hides from the cleaners with Kit and kisses him to help him breathe. Still, she keeps him at bay when he asks about her past. Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Allen was the first angel to trust Grace after she was caught ease dropping on the Escape Crew. After revealing that there was faster way to get through the city, he recruited her. Escape Crew Main Article: Escape Crew Because she was added on at the last minute by Allen, not many of the members are ready to trust her right away. But, Allen sees potential in her. Trivia * Grace is inspired by Grace Bertrand from American Horror Story: Asylum. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human Category:City Residents